


Till Dawn

by Talking_FishboneHHHADOCK



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Pretty Little Liars, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Brotherly Love - Toby, Demigods, F/F, F/M, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Native American Character(s), Paily - Relationship - Freeform, Pretty Little Liars - AU, Pretty Little Liars - Characters only, Protective Siblings, Shapeshifting, Twilight AU, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talking_FishboneHHHADOCK/pseuds/Talking_FishboneHHHADOCK





	Till Dawn

She didn't want to cry, but there was no stopping the waterfall of tears that slipped past her eyelashes. Everything she had wanted slipped through her fingers like the last remaining grains of time.

Their time together had been short sweet, but now the fates had snipped the cord of their intertwined fates. The ghost of Paige's hands were cold against her warm cheeks.

Emily laid her head against the cool window of the old truck, the flashing of the street lights they kept passing were enough to keep her awake. The memory of her wouldn't stay at bay. Huddled in one of Toby's old red jumpers the frigid winter air worked it's way easily though the rusted metal of the cab. She felt Spencer's gaze on her several times through her turn driving.

Emily drew her bottom lip between her teeth. A gaunt, haunted look clouded her eyes that remained blood shot with the endlessly falling tears. The old pick up truck roared when Spencer pushed harder against the rusted gas pedal. She felt so numb with pain she had just shut down, all she did was stare blankly out of the window because in that moment all she could think about was the last goodbye.

She watched the wisp of a memory that had played over in her head multiple times since it happened. She would've taken it all back if she could turn back time be standing in that spot once again looking into the eyes of the girl she loved, loves. _Emily looked behind her to be met with Paige standing at the edge of the Poseidon cabin. "You're leaving?" her voice was small as she watched the Roman Demi-God hastily pack her belongings into a back-pack. ."It's complicated, okay?" Emily closed her eyes as the floorboards creaked under Paige's feet. Emily felt her fingers curl around her bicep, "Try me." She said defensively._

_She took Paige's face in her hands, leaning forwards to press her lips to the woman she loved. "I had a dream my family, they need me." She said softly only for Paige to slap her hands away. "So what you were gonna leave us behind? You were just gonna go without saying goodbye first?" Emily watched as tears filled Paige's eyes. "No, I wasn't your cabin was my next stop!" Emily reached forwards just to be met with a rebuttal. "Paige I swear it I could never leave you behind."_

_"BULLSHIT." The daughter of Hecate bellowed at her. "You mean everything to me please just listen." Emily pleaded just to be met with her girlfriend's fierce side. "Your family? The same family that never bothered looking for you after you went missing? That family?" Emily watched her, her own mouth opening and closing to find the words, any words would be better than just standing there and gaping at her like a fish. "There's more to this than you're letting on." Paige was frustrated now, pacing the floor in front of Emily._

_"Please trust me on this, they need me. But I need you to by my side." Emily begged softly, it would be easier to show her than tell her the craziness of her old life with her mortal family. "How can I trust you, when you don't trust me with this secret you are holding." Paige whispered dropping Emily's hands. "Please Paige," she huffed out softly. The other girl just shook her head and turned on her heels leaving Emily alone in the cabin._

"You miss her don't you?" Her friend's voice was a low whisper, and Emily felt her throat tighten with a barely visible nod of her head. The worst day of loving someone, is when you loose them.

Emily wiggled her body around to look out the passenger side window, "I could have of done more, I should've gone after her." She whispered back her voice cracking. Her black hair framed her face as she looked down at her hands "I wanted her to know, it's just so-" Emily struggled to find the words she hadn't even heard Toby sit up he leaned forwards in his seat wrapping one arm around her. "We know, Em." He said softly, holding her in the embrace.

\--

It had been years since she had been home, the thoughts had tormented her for just as long. Did they even care that she had gone missing all that time ago? Would she even be welcome back. Would her brother recognise her?

She watched alert from her spot in the backseat of the pickup truck. The sign for La Push hadn't changed and neither had her home. Just beside First Beach, the same old run down house she had been born in. She looked at the old house and it was more than a little run down now. It looked abandoned she couldn't seem to budge from her seat frozen in fear. Where was her family?

The warm morning sun washed over the trio, as it rose above the tree line. "You sure this is the right place, Em?" Spencer asked gently taking her friends hand. The Quileute teen could only nod stiffly. "This was my family home." She said tightly walking to the front door, she placed her hand against it and it fell open. "Paige was right,"She croaked, "They forgot about me." a mournful sob left her lips as she stepped over the threshold of the house. "Emily," Toby reached out his fingers just missing her wrist as she made her way further into the old crumbling house. She saw the claw marks of the Hell Hounds. Old bloodstains on the walls, her own blood.

Broken picture frames on the floor, her family pictures. "Where are they?" She whispered more tears falling down her cheeks now mourning her family and not a lost love. Toby was the first to wrap her up in a hug. "I don't know," he whispered into her hair.


End file.
